dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , her 4th appearance * an unnamed hunchback Other Characters: * Venerable Ambassador Blank * Hawkens, the Ambassador's valet Locations: * , , | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Bob Powell | Inker2_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle2 = Abdul the Arab: "The Plot Against Beni Abou II" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hassan Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Hassan * Beni Abou II * Anitra * Rahdiz * Mahmoud Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = Chic Carter: "Killing in Chinatown" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fu Chang Other Characters: * Sun Yen * Toy Lin Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Flash Fulton: "Himalayas Uprising" | Synopsis4 = At a remote British outpost in the Himalayas, the turban-topped, caped, loin-cloth-wearing, cannibalistic, Morro tribesmen are throwing an uprising, and Flash Fulton is sent to India to get some footage of it. This takes a series of airplane flights over several days. On arriving at the outpost, Flash and Andy get briefed by Sir Lawrence, the commander, and accompany his horseback patrol out to the freshly-massacred village of Madeira. When he sees the gruesome scene, and the axe-wielding Morros spring an ambush, Flash abandons his camera, borrows some guns, and goes wild. The Morros have rifles but the soldiers have grenades, and the patrol wipes out the ambush squad. Andy catches most of this action on film, and when it's over, he and Flash are ready to return to America. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby, newsreel boss * Andy, sound man Antagonists: * 50 or more Morro cannibals Other Characters: * Sir Lawrence * Tommy Wilson * Steve Malone Locations: * ** Acme Newsreel Office * ** village of Madeira | Writer5_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker5_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle5 = Bozo the Iron Man: "Lippy Largo's Gold Robbery" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lippy Largo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler6_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker6_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle6 = Invisible Justice: "Death At the Panama Canal" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor Dixon * Girth * Peeper Other Characters: * Doctor Gray * Mrs. Gray Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler7_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker7_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle7 = John Law, Scientective: "Death Model" | Synopsis7 = James Rowan, "the Avenger," sits in jail, awaiting a sanity hearing, while his nemesis John Law, attorney and scientist, returns to work on perfecting a radio-controlled airplane. One gas-powered model is working pretty well when a car full of thugs shows up at the testing field, looking to steal the model. There's a fistfight, in which John gets head-konked unconscious with a blackjack. Bad guys get away with the small plane and its control unit. Five minutes later June shows up, wakes up John, and tells him that the Avenger has escaped from jail. With her is Mr. Arms, who has received a threat: his munitions factory will be blown up at 4:00 tomorrow! Arms has his security officers do a thorough search of the factory; a large amount of the powerful new DXZ explosive is missing, but no bombs or wiring are found. At 2:00 on bomb day, Law has a hunch, borrows Arms' airplane, and flies around above the factory. At 3:45 he spots a small airplane flying towards the plant, too small to have a pilot. It's the radio-plane stolen from Law himself, earlier, and most likely packed with the DXZ explosive~ Using the airplane's directional loop antenna, Law finds the plane's control station, in a roadster on the highway below. He swoops down and lands on the highway; the car stops to avoid a crash. In the car are the Avenger and his crew; Law deplanes and attacks them on foot. He punches out two thugs while a third one operates the remote control and the Avenger runs to the nearby plane and steals it. John wrests the control unit away from the thug, steers the drone away from the factory, and flies it into the Avenger's escaping aircraft. It explodes and no parachute is seen. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * June Carter Antagonists: * The Avenger Other Characters: * Mr. Arms ** Dugan, security boss *** security guards Locations: * Area ** John Law's Law Office / Laboratory ** Law's testing field ** Arms MFG Co. Factory Items: * DXZ Explosive Vehicles: * Arms' Executive Airplane | Writer8_1 = William A. Smith | Penciler8_1 = William A. Smith | Inker8_1 = William A. Smith | StoryTitle8 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Rocket Murder Mystery" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Chief Antagonists: * Kelton Other Characters: * Zenah Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = George Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George Brenner | Inker9_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle9 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Cole College Track Meet" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Spud * Coach Barr * Chuck Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler10_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker10_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle10 = Wings Wendall: "Invasion!" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Commander Zergoff ** Mongolian military forces * Captain Hardt Other Characters: * Locations: * and Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Bozo ** In this issue, Bozo the Iron Man flings one robber and his car into the river, and quite literally scares a second one to death, and ensures that a third one gets blown up. Bozo's body count is now not less than 20. * Espionage ** At the start of this issue's episode of "Espionage": "Almost six months of the second world war had gone by." In real history, WWII started on 1939-Sep-03; that plus "almost six months" would be circa Feb 1940. ** Caption: "In Black X's apartment, the famous secret agent lounges before a radio." * Last issue for Flash Fulton by Paul Gustavson. * Last issue for John Law, Scientective by Harry Campbell. ** John Law gets a cranial concussion in this episode, the second and final one of his 10-episode career. * Also appearing in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Archie O'Toole: The Movie Stars' Dinner, by George Tuska ** Small Stuff, by John Devlin ** Wun Cloo: "The Eel", by Gill Fox ** Sportraits: "Arturo Godoy", by Gill Fox ** Philpot Veep: "A Droll Tale of Double Deception", by John Devlin ** "Music For Murder" (text story, featuring Jimmie Christian), by Robert M. Hyatt | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}